


The Yearbook

by sbingle2018



Category: Footloose (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbingle2018/pseuds/sbingle2018
Summary: Ren has finally gotten up the nerve to let Willard know how he feels.
Relationships: Willard Hewitt/Ren McCormack
Kudos: 9





	The Yearbook

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing with this pairing and it was so fun.

Our first kiss and other things... 

It's Friday night... a barn party across town away from the adults prying eyes and we teenagers can relax, well they can. I won't, Ariel is incessantly trying to get my attention and Rusty is all over Willard. Never thought I would be jealous of a girl, but when she is drunk and hanging all over my crush I tend to get a little heated. Ariel and Rusty head to her house and Woody takes his girl home... Willard and I end up walking the tracks to the yearbook, we're alone and I am so nervous to be alone with him. He probably doesn't feel the same about me but I already decided I was going to dive head first with this. 

We're alone, he's had a few beers and I have too. I feel like the alcohol could be driving my decisions, but fuck it... here goes nothing. I walk over, leaving down over him sitting in the metal fold out chair. My hands on his knees so we'll be eye to eye and I freeze. My internal alarms going off and screaming inside of my head, his eyes wander to my hands and then up to my face. Our eyes lock and he looks confused, his brows furrowed and he looks like he is in pain. "Ren..." he whispers to me and I lean in pressing my lips to his. Oh God, my bones go wobbly I'm feeling fireworks and I hope he is too. He breaks the kiss quickly and he shoots up from the chair, across the old box car he stands by the door fumbling in his pockets and I feel 2 inches tall. "I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me. Will. I." he stops me with a harsh tone "Ren what in the hell was that?! You just fucking kissed me." He walks over and faces me and I stand there 3 inches shorter than him and he looks at me with a stern look. His face is red, he moves and I flinch back, I block my face just knowing he's going to hit me. He throws his hands up "hey, whoa.. Ren man I ain't gonna hit yuh." He tries to touch my hands I flinch again but he grabs my wrists and I just close my eyes as he brings my hands down from my face. My eyelashes are wet with tears, my eyes sting and I can't bare to look at him.

"Ren, look at me." I'm frozen, trembling because I'm scared and upset that he didn't react the way I thought he would. He touches my cheek, I whimper... bracing for him to smack me. I squeeze my eyes shut and bite on my inner lip, he sighs softly "Ren. Just look at me." I can't, I can't move, I can't think, I can't even force myself to make words... I just take a sharp breath in and I feel him put his arm at my side and he cradles the small of my back. His right hand still on my cheek, I can't see him but I can feel his presence, I always can when he's near me its like all the hairs on my body stand up like static. Suddenly, I feel his lips on mine. I melt, I keep my eyes closed but I kiss back slowly. He deepens the kiss, I'm letting him lead. He slips his left hand under my shirt and tucks just his finger tips into the waistband of my jeans with his hand flat on my back. I gasp softly and he takes advantage, his tongue is in my mouth. He tastes sinful, hint of beer and cinnamon gum that he had been chewing before we got into the old box car. The radio plays an old country rendition of stand by me while we make out. God, its so erotic, he leans down over me. Taking his hand off my cheek and out of my pants, he never breaks the kiss and before I know it he has his hands on my ass. Holy fuck I've never been this turned on, I'm painfully hard by now and I'm desperate. Desperately grabbing at his shirt, I'm frantic, he puts me against the wall.

I wrap my legs around his waist, gripping onto him with my thighs, my hands all over him. He breaks the kiss and pulls his hands off my butt. He literally has me pinned on the wall just by pushing me against it and me having my legs wrapped around him. He's strong, he's beautiful and God after all this he'd better be mine.. he pulls at his t-shirt, pulling it up and off of his body. Oh fuck he's taking this to a whole different level, I take a deep breath in. I look at his chest, he's gorgeous I can't handle this. I want to crawl out of my skin... the lust is real. He reaches between us and I feel my heart in my throat, his hands may be calloused but he's good with them. He undoes my belt and my button on my jeans, my election is right there in my underwear. He leans in, capturing my lips again and I sink into the kiss. Its back to a normal pace until he pulls the waistband of my underwear down so my cock is exposed. I moan into the kiss and I bite his lip, a little harder than I meant to. He smacks my ass with his right hand because it obviously hurt and I whimper with lust. He grips my cock in his hand, I moan louder and break the kiss to breathe. "Will. You don't gotta." He look at his hand then up and into his eyes he grips my cock tight and he whispers "Ren shut up." I bite on my lip as he strokes my cock once and my eyes roll back.

Suddenly Willard quickly puts me down and grabs for his shirt hollering at me in a hushed whispering voice "hear voices. Fix your pants hurry!" We quickly go back to just sitting across the train car like we hadn't just been well on our way to fucking... I sat there picking at a hangnail I had, not looking up because I knew my cheeks were a furious shade of red being that we almost got caught! Woody and his girl climbed up into the car and of course Ariel and Rusty weren't far behind.. if eye rolls had sound mine would have deafened everybody in here. My mind was racing about what all had just happened, I glanced around and of course Ariel had climbed onto my lap. Her and her barely covered ass cheeks were really starting to get on my nerves, I gently pushed her off my lap and I stood up, stretching and I walked to the edge of the box car door. Not using the steps I just hopped down. "Where you going Ren?!" Ariel hollered after me, I glanced over my shoulder "home and no I don't want conpany." I heard a huff and I just kept walking along the train track in the dark. I wasn't maybe a mile from the old barn where we had the party when I heard rocks crunching behind me and I turned quickly to see the shadowy figure who had been following me. I'd notice that lanky frame anywhere "Will. You scared the shit out of me." He just snickered and walked to catch up with me, he grabbed my hand and I froze but he linked his fingers in mine "what are you doing?" He laughed "what, I can touch your junk but you won't let me hold your hand?" I let him but I figured I should address the elephant in the room... "Will. What happened back there.. I don't want it to ruin our friendship. Yes, okay I'm gay. Yes I am attracted to you.. no, I do not want to be with Ariel but I get it you're with Rusty. I won't get in the way of that." He stopped and pulled me to face him "Ren listen to me. I'm only with her because I was afraid to express to you how I really feel." I looked up at him "you're gay." He smiled ear to ear "uh well, is that not blatantly obvious... city boy." 


End file.
